


an exception

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Drabble, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Donna Noble,” the Doctor laughed, “you are singular.”





	an exception

“Listen, I was thinking, let’s pair off and-”

“I think not!” Donna put up a hand. “I thought I was clear, spaceman, there’s no ‘pairing’ for us!”

“Donna Noble,” the Doctor laughed, “you are singular.”

“What, for not wanting to cozy up with an alien!”

“You never forget. Not for a moment. You never expect me to be...”

“To be?”

“Well, human.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “I should hope not, seeing as how you’re _from space_! I’ve known some odd blokes, but you, you’re something else.”

“I should think so. I’m a timelord!”

“You’re a pain, you are. C’mon then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Donna Noble, hope
> 
> This is almost certainly nothing like what the prompter was expecting, but whatever. Donna's dynamic with Ten is so good and I loved exploring it. Also, the line about her never forgetting? Yeah, I made myself sad, I'm sorry, now you're probably sad too, what have I done
> 
> Send me a fluff prompt so we can both move on @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
